Till' the end of the line
by la Dictateuse
Summary: L'arrivée d'un cirque est toujours une attraction. Steve ne déroge pas l'excitation générale qui gagne sa ville. Il ne retiens pas sa curiosité pour ces artistes du voyage qui pendant une semaine vont animer sa bourgade. Et sa rencontre avec Bucky, un des membres du cirque, ne va pas le laisser indifférent. AU 30!Stucky [pre-serumSteve] - Warning Lemon [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapitre 1

**C'est une nouvelle fic' qui commence !**

 **Après les retour positifs que j'ai eu sur le Two-Shot Stucky, j'ai eu envie d'en réécrire un. Entre temps (en juin) c'était l'anniversaire d'une de mes bêtas, qui voulait un stucky particulier. Oui on est en février. Comme quoi il faut jamais perdre espoir.**

 **Du coup les termes qu'elle m'a imposé sont : un stucky (Steve/Bucky) avec pre-serum Steve et Bucky Winter-Soldier (pour le physique), basé sur le roman De l'eau pour les éléphants. **

**Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est un très bon bouquin qui raconte en gros, la vie d'un cirque dans les années 30, sur fond d'une histoire d'amour. Un film a adapté le roman d'ailleurs en 2011, qui est à voir également parce qu'il est monstrueusement beau !**

 **Donc je me suis inspirée de cette histoire, mais le scénario n'aura pas grand chose à voir. C'est un AU total.** **Je suis contente parce que** Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu **(oui c'est un pseudo, non c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé), me disait qu'elle voulait bien un 40!Stucky. Bon c'est un 30!Stucky mais ça passe aussi !**

 **Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Marvel etc.**

 **Warning : Couple gay. Le Stucky avec moi implique obligatoirement du lemon. J'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Je les ship comme je les bromance (ça se dit pas on s'en fiche), et vu que je suis incapable de choisir entre les deux options, autant shipper à fond.**

 **C'était censé être un two-shot mais j'ai transformé ça en fic' donc vous allez avoir du contenu.**

 **J'espère que ça plaira parce que je prend énormément de plaisir à écrire du Stucky (je les shippe trop pour mon propre bien pire que le Newtmas et le Sterek).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Il se souvenait parfaitement du premier chapiteau qu'il avait vu. D'un blanc délavé, couvert de saletés, au sommet duquel flottait fièrement le drapeau américain. Il avait agrippé le bras de sa mère et tiré pour le lui montrer.

\- Maman, avait-il crié. C'est le même que chez nous !

Sa mère avait sourit et acquiescé.

X

\- Le cirque arrive !

Steve tourna la tête vers le gamin qui venait de crier à travers le trou de la serrure. Il le vit passer devant la vitrine et courir avec d'autres enfants, de commerce en commerce, criant à tout va ''le cirque arrive !''

Steve baissa son pinceau et se dévissa le cou pour les voir le plus longtemps possible.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir l'arrivée du cirque, lui dit le docteur Erskine qui passait dans son dos.

\- Non, assura Steve qui en mourrait d'envie. Non, je dois terminer votre comptoir.

Le bon docteur secoua la tête et posa le document qu'il avait dans les mains sur le rebord du comptoir en question. Il prit Steve par les épaules et le releva.

\- Mon comptoir ne va pas bouger. Le cirque, en revanche, ne restera pas plus d'une semaine en ville.

Steve esquissa un sourire reconnaissant. Le docteur lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je reviendrai continuer ce soir, promit-il.

\- Entendu, sourit Erskine conscient qu'il ne reverrai pas le jeune Rogers aujourd'hui.

Steve nettoya rapidement ses pinceaux, les essuya minutieusement et les rangea avec les tubes de peinture dans son carton derrière le comptoir. Il couvrit précautionneusement la fresque qu'il réalisait depuis la veille maintenant, ajustant la bâche pour ne pas laisser passer l'air, puis retira son tablier qu'il plia sur le carton. La main sur la poignée de la porte il se tourna vers le comptoir.

\- Au revoir docteur !

Erskine lui fit un simple signe de la main, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre vu que Steve avait déjà quitté la boutique. Le jeune homme longea le trottoir d'un pas alerte, rejoignant la foule de badauds qui se dirigeait vers les terrains en bordure de la voie de chemin de fer.

L'arrivée d'un cirque était une occasion à ne pas manquer dans cette ville où tout était réglé comme une horloge. Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant ni d'exceptionnel par ici. De fait, même pour une petite semaine, un peu d'animation n'était pas de refus.

Le flot de curieux augmentait à mesure que Steve approchait des terrains où devait s'être arrêté le cirque. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de personnes vivaient dans sa ville. D'ordinaire, il n'en voyait qu'un quart sur tout ceux qui étaient là. Il ne reconnaissait personne et à dire vrai, il n'essayait même pas. Il se focalisait sur le cirque, l'esprit en ébullition.

La foule se dispersa finalement, à la sortie de la s'arrêta en haut d'un monticule de terre et fixa l'étendue devant lui. Un train rouge était arrêté en plein milieu de la voie et de ses wagons largement ouvert descendaient hommes et bêtes. Le chapiteau était déjà levé, piquant fièrement vers le ciel. À la vue du drapeau américain, Steve eut un pincement nostalgique au cœur.

Les gens du cirque étaient bruyant et sale. Ils ne prêtaient aucune attention aux curieux, si ce n'était pour les avertir du passage d'un quelconque convoi. Certains montaient les tentes. D'autres transportaient des valises et des coffres, sûrement rempli d'exotisme. D'autres encore donnaient des ordres sonores à ceux qui n'allaient pas assez vite pour planter les piquets ou tirer les toiles de jutes.

Peu importait où Steve tournait la tête, il était fasciné. Tout autour, les tentes se montaient en un clin d'œil. Rapidement, la foule fut redirigée vers la ménagerie qui trônait à côté du chapiteau principal. Il en provenait des grognements rauques et des piaffements ainsi qu'une forte odeur d'excrément. Steve s'y dirigeait quand un groupe de garçon de son âge le bouscula sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils se pressaient en direction d'une autre tente. Celle là était reculée, derrière le chapiteau, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et pourtant tout les hommes la remarquaient. Steve en comprit la raison en remarquant la pancarte grossière qui présentait l'attraction à l'intérieur. Une femme dévêtue, au regard enjôleur. De quoi plaire aux messieurs curieux et en manque d'excitation.

Steve rougit de honte à l'idée qu'on le voit près de cette tente et rebroussa chemin, le nez résolument dirigé vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse des idées sur lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec les filles qu'il allait se rincer l'œil en compagnie d'autres hommes. Des rires firent siffler ses oreilles, et bien qu'ils ne soient sûrement pas dirigés vers lui, il accéléra le pas.

À force de marcher sans but, il s'égara entre les tentes des artistes, bien à l'écart de la rue principale du cirque. Il était à présent trop loin de la ménagerie pour s'y réfugier. Il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cet partie du cirque en croisant un duo de jeunes filles en tenue légère, des costumes scintillants dans les mains.

Il s'arrêta, à la recherche du chemin le plus rapide pour retourner vers le chapiteau.

\- Non c'est non ! cria une femme.

Steve se tendit net.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, gronda un homme en retour.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Prudemment, il s'avança vers la source de la dispute.

\- Je suis incommodée, continua la femme.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux prendre sur toi, rétorqua l'homme.

Steve tourna au coin d'une tente et repéra les deux querelleux à l'entrée d'une roulotte. Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur la femme. C'était une magnifique brune, à la coupe carrée et bouclée. Elle bougeait les bras de façon dramatique, faisant cliqueter ses innombrables bracelets.

\- Je ne monte pas, répéta-t-elle fermement en menaçant le torse de l'homme du bout du doigt.

Ce dernier était costaud -quoique comparé à Steve et son corps de gringalet, tout les hommes étaient costauds. Ses cheveux étaient noir et son visage parfaitement dessiné. Son profil particulièrement devait plaire aux femmes se dit Steve. Cependant avec ses cheveux mi-long et sa barbe de plusieurs jours, on aurait dit un sauvage. Cela brisait assurément le charme qu'il devait avoir.

Steve tendit l'oreille, prêt à intervenir si jamais la jeune femme était agressée par l'homme des cavernes.

\- La dernière fois j'ai bien failli mourir, asséna cette dernière.

\- N'exagère pas, se défendit le bonhomme. C'est toi qui avait insisté pour que je fasse la dernière partie.

\- Il n'empêche, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur le premier soir de représentation, se plaignit celle qui devait être sa partenaire de numéro. Et tu es imprévisible !

\- Tu me fais cette scène à chaque nouvelle ville, et à chaque fois je te dis que tu ne risques rien. Est-ce que je me suis déjà raté ? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà mise en danger ?

La femme croisa résolument les bras sur sa poitrine. Steve se détendit. De toute évidence, l'homme n'allait pas l'agresser. C'était peut-être plutôt lui qui allait s'en prendre une si il continuait à parler comme ça sa partenaire.

\- Très bien Clara, siffla l'homme cynique. Tu ne veux pas monter j'ai compris. Tu souhaites qu'on aille en discuter avec Stark ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te remplacer.

Le visage de la jolie brune se décomposa. L'homme leva son bras gauche et la prit par son menton. Steve écarquilla les yeux. La main de cet homme était en métal. À bien y regarder, tout son bras l'était.

\- Ça va bien se passer, assura-t-il.

La femme repoussa sa main et cracha par terre.

\- Tu es horrible Bucky.

Le fameux Bucky sourit de sa victoire. Elle se dégagea et commença à s'éloigner. Steve sursauta en voyant qu'elle venait dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le voyait et fronçait les sourcils.

\- Peut-être qu'avec toi il sera moins têtu, siffla-t-elle en le dépassant. Ne le provoque pas quand même.

Steve la regarda disparaître, un peu déboussolé. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? L'avait-elle prit pour un gars du cirque ?

De toute évidence oui, car l'homme, Bucky, qui l'avait remarqué, s'adressa à lui comme si il était de la maison.

\- Viens m'aider gamin.

Steve s'avança, sans se poser la question si c'était à lui ou pas de donner un coup de main. Bucky le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu. T'es nouveau ? Du dernier arrêt ?

\- Heu…

\- Peu importe, prend ça et tiens la fermement, coupa Bucky.

Steve prit la lanière de la malle que Bucky lui indiquait. Bucky attrapa l'objet par en dessous et la souleva d'un coup. Steve eut l'impression qu'il ne portait rien du tout en comparaison de Bucky. Ils contournèrent la roulotte et entrèrent dans la tente qui était montée tout à côté. Bucky déposa lourdement la malle sur une table. Steve amorti comme il pu, essayant au maximum de soutenir le poids.

\- T'es moins fragile que t'en a l'air, fit remarquer Bucky en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

Steve sourit. Les muscles de ses bras criaient contre l'effort. Steve frotta discrètement ses biceps en dissimulant la douleur. Il n'était pas physique.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Bucky en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon.

\- Steve.

Bucky écrasa sa main sur son épaule. Steve se contracta par réflexe de peur que Bucky lui déloge l'articulation. Le brun lui tapota plus doucement le bras et se présenta.

\- Bucky.

\- J'ai entendu la dame le dire, répondit machinalement Steve.

Bucky parut surprit par la réponse directe et quelque peu sèche, mais avant que Steve ne s'excuse, il souriait à nouveau.

\- Stark m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de bras et qu'il devait engager. Je pensais pas qu'il allait prendre un gosse.

\- Je ne suis pas… commença Steve comprenant qu'il était prit dans un malentendu.

\- Je dois aller le voir pour préparer le numéro de ce soir, continua Bucky qui ne l'avait pas entendu. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton poste, et demande une double portion à Dum Dum Dugan quand tu iras manger. Tu lui dis que c'est Bucky qui le demande. Si tu restes maigrichon tu tiendras pas deux jours. À ton âge t'as besoin de force pour grandir.

Sur ces mots, Bucky quitta la tente. Steve resta immobile. On l'avait vraiment prit pour un garçon de cirque. L'idée avait quelque chose de saugrenue mais ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. Ce qui était plus vexant c'était que Bucky l'avait rajeunit. Certes il était petit et malingre, mais il faisait un minimum ses 23 ans tout de même.

N'ayant vraiment plus rien à faire dans cette partie du cirque, Steve sorti à son tour de la tente et remonta en direction du chapiteau le plus rapidement possible. Il ignora les chahuts et les éclats de voix autour de lui, et retrouva sans émotion la foule sur la voie centrale. Il remarqua que des chars étaient apprêtés et que de plus en plus de gens se regroupaient sur la route vers la ville. Il comprit que la parade allait commencer.

Il pensa alors que sa mère serait heureuse de voir un peu de changement. Elle qui était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre ces derniers temps. Il marcha d'un bon pas en direction de la ville, laissant derrière lui les clameurs du cirque qui s'installait.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère n'était pas sortie aujourd'hui non plus. Il la trouva assise dans le sofa, le bras replié sous sa tête, les yeux clos.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Sarah tressauta. Son corps se tendit sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se redresser. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avec difficulté avant de réussir à s'ouvrir à demi. Un sourire faible éclaira son visage malade. Elle caressa doucement la joue de son garçon.

\- Je me suis assoupie sans m'en rendre compte, murmura-t-elle. Est-il tard ?

\- Non maman. C'est encore l'après-midi.

Sarah s'assit et scruta le petit réveil au-dessus du buffet, seul indicateur de temps dans l'appartement.

\- Tu as terminé ta fresque chez le docteur Erskinne ? demanda Sarah quelque peu surprise.

\- Non maman parce que quelque chose est arrivé.

Sarah interrogea Steve du regard par un froncement de profil proportionné.

\- Un cirque est arrivé en ville, lui dévoila son fils.

Les yeux de Sarah s'agrandir de plaisir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- La parade va commencer, veux-tu venir la voir ?

\- Évidemment, assura Sarah en s'appuya sur le bras du sofa pour se mettre debout.

Steve resta en alerte, prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle vacillait. Sa mère était de plus en plus fragile. La maladie la rongeait. Steve lui reprochait souvent d'en faire trop, et cacher sa fatigue et ses malaises. Sauf que Sarah ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. C'était un cercle vicieux et accablant.

Sarah noua un foulard sur sa tête et après avoir enfilé un petit veston, elle prit le bras que Steve lui tendait. Ils descendirent dans la rue et tranquillement rejoignirent l'artère principale de la ville. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent des voisins qui les escortèrent. Eux aussi allaient voir le défilé. Le groupe se fraya une place sur le trottoir alors qu'on entendait les trompettes et les timbales de l'autre côté de la rue.

Les premiers artistes se dessinèrent au bout du quartier, répondant avec plaisir aux cris des enfants et aux applaudissements des adultes. Steve était fasciné. Il voyait rarement autant de couleurs. Les costumes rouges, dorés, roses et blancs, tous couvert de paillettes, étaient un régal pour les yeux. Son cœur d'artiste -même si il se refusait ce titre- en était tout émoustillé. Les acrobates sur leurs échasses monstrueusement hautes se balançaient d'avant en arrière avec agilité. Les gymnastes réalisaient des pirouettes somptueuses. Trois étranges bonhommes avançaient sur de curieux vélos, à une roue. Derrière eux, arrivaient un groupe de danseuses dirigés par un nain qui agitait de droite à gauche un parapluie multicolore. Il se faisait chef d'orchestre de ces dames.

Puis vinrent les premiers animaux. Les chevaux, parés royalement, avec leurs crinières tressées. Deux singes sur le bras des clowns qui venaient serrer les mains tendues. Des chameaux se dandinaient tranquillement à la suite de leur dresseur.

Steve ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La rue regorgeait de nouveauté, tant et si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout voir. À côté de lui sa mère tapait dans ses mains joyeusement en poussant des 'ooh' et des 'aaah' à chaque nouvelle apparition. Un enfant clown s'approcha même pour lui offrir une fleur, récoltant un soupir attendrit et reconnaissant. Steve se détendit. Sa mère resplendissait de bonne santé. Ça avait été une bonne idée de l'amener voir cette parade.

\- Voilà le magicien ! s'écria un voisin.

Steve tourna la tête vers l'homme en question. En effet un groupe d'artistes un peu différent remontait la rue. À leur tête, le directeur du cirque, à ce qu'il semblait, perché sur un char couvert de babioles colorées. Il était élégant dans son complet rouge. Et très séduisant si Steve se laissait convaincre par les cris des femmes et des jeunes filles autour de lui. Il lançait des œillades lancinantes de tout côté, clin d'œil sur clin d'œil. Son sourire était charmeur, avec sa petite moustache nettement taillée. Il levait régulièrement son chapeau haut de forme pour saluer la foule, avant de désigner ses artistes qui paradaient après lui.

Et justement c'était le magicien qui suivait. Il jouait de ses cartes et de son chapeau avec de grands mouvement de cape. Derrière lui sautillaient une superbe femme, à barbe. Sa vue attisa des réactions toutes différentes parmi la foule. Mais personne n'osait se moquer ouvertement, car elle était suivit -ou escortée, cela dépendait du point de vue- par un grand colosse, d'au moins deux mètres, tout en muscle. Il exhibait ses biceps en prenant des poses régulières. Juste à côté de lui, Steve reconnut la jeune femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt au cirque -Clara. Elle avait fière allure, dans sa robe noire couverte de paillettes. Elle envoyait des flopées de baisers à la foule tout en désignant la personne qu'elle précédait.

A cet instant, Steve sentit sa mère faillir à côté de lui. Il la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- Maman !

Hodge, son voisin de palier, tourna la tête à son cri. Il souleva Sarah sans attendre que Steve ne le lui demande et poussa à grand coups d'épaules les autres spectateurs pour aller à l'écart de la foule. Steve se rua dans le chemin qu'il avait créé et ils purent trouver un espace dégagé près d'un porche. Hodge déposa Sarah délicatement sur le sol. Steve tâta le front de sa mère. Il était brûlant.

\- C'était la pire idée du monde, maugréa-t-il.

\- Dis pas ça, siffla Hodge. Va chercher le docteur, je vais la ramener chez vous.

Steve hocha la tête, pâle comme un mort. Il tendit en tremblant sa clé à Hodge.

Il n'aimait pas trop Hodge. C'était une brute, un idiot, qui passait son temps soit à se la jouer, soit à courir après les filles. Mais c'était un bon gars malgré tout, sur qui on pouvait compter. Steve savait qu'il prendrait soin de sa mère jusqu'à son retour. Dans ce genre de moment, Steve maudissait sa condition de brindille.

Hodge prit la clé et cala Sarah dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible. Steve recula de quelques pas, puis sûr que Hodge faisait attention à sa mère, il se rua en direction du cabinet du docteur Erskine. Le médecin n'avait pas dû aller à la parade. Ce genre de chose ne l'intéressait pas.

Steve ignora les bousculades et les insultes qu'il provoqua. La dernière chose qu'il vit du cirque fut la silhouette du directeur qui saluait pompeusement. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, fut crié par une fillette à son père.

\- Papa ! Le lanceur de couteau ! Le lanceur de couteau !

* * *

 **Vous ai-je mit l'eau à la bouche ? Réponse dans vos retours :D j'espère XD**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello !  
**

 **J'ai reçu des retours positifs sur le chapitre 1 alors ça me fait très plaisir. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commencé à follow cette fic', qui l'ont fav' et/ou qui ont laissé une review ! Avoir vos avis est très encourageant, parce qu'évidemment, je posterais pas de fic' si c'était pas pour avoir des retours.**

 **Je fais comme à mon habitude, je répond aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Bucky retira sa veste en cuir et la jeta sur un coffre. Il dénoua sa ceinture à laquelle était attachée une ribambelle de couteaux et la posa délicatement sur la table. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir quand le rideau de sa tente fut soulevé violemment.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? gronda Howard.

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Clara refuse de monter sur scène ce soir. Encore. Elle dit que tu l'as menacé de mort.

Bucky poussa un soupire exaspéré. Howard contourna la table et se planta devant lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, maugréa Bucky.

\- Moi oui, mais le reste du cirque est persuadé que c'est vrai. Je t'ai dit cent fois d'arranger ton physique pour régler la question des rumeurs sur ton dos.

Bucky haussa les sourcils. Il attira à lui un verre et la bouteille de cognac. Howard attrapa un autre verre et lui tendit.

\- C'est toi qui m'a imposé Clara comme partenaire, rappela Bucky en servant le directeur du cirque. Assume et règle le problème.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit comment le régler.

Bucky but une gorgée de son cognac en grimaçant.

\- Vous pouvez pas coucher ensemble qu'on en finisse ? siffla Howard. Ça me faciliterai la vie si vous pouviez au moins vous entendre.

\- Elle est persuadée que j'ai une dent contre elle, répondit Bucky. Qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

\- Couche avec elle.

Bucky jeta un regard saoulé à Howard.

\- Quoi ? se plaignit ce dernier. Je te jure que ça marche, les femmes sont plus faciles quand elles ont goutté aux charmes du lit. Surtout que tu n'as rien à envier à personne à ce niveau là. Même pas à moi.

\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec Clara, râla Bucky.

\- Alors débrouille toi pour qu'elle t'apprécie autrement !

Stark but d'une traite son verre et le reposa fermement sur la table.

\- Ce soir vous montez ensemble sur scène et je ne veux pas de problème, conclut-il en sortant de la tente.

\- Vas lui dire ça à elle ! rétorqua Bucky.

Il termina son verre et se réfugia dans sa roulotte. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Clara. Elle ne l'intéressait pas. Déjà parce que depuis deux mois que Stark la lui avait imposé dans son numéro, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui causer des problèmes. Entre les rumeurs de menaces de mort qu'elle répandait dans le cirque qu'il lui aurait soit-disant adressé, et les galères qu'elle lui imposaient pour monter sur scène, elle lui pourrissait la vie.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Stark l'avait choisi elle. De toutes les jolies filles du cirque, il aurait pu lui prendre n'importe laquelle pour assistante. Clara n'avait rien de particulier. Et puis cette histoire d'assistante était hautement surestimée. Son numéro était déjà très populaire avant sans qu'il ait une minette pour faire les yeux doux au public.  
Il inspira profondément et se leva. Il allait devoir faire avec. Il sorti rejoindre Morita, Montgomery, Jacques et d'autres gars, histoire de donner un coup de main à l'installation du cirque.

X

La représentation se passa sans accroc. Le public fut très réceptif et tout les numéros se succédèrent, rivalisant d'émerveillement pour voler la vedette au précédent. Au moment de monter à son tour, Bucky avec failli pousser une gueulante à cause de Clara qui n'était toujours pas venue le rejoindre. Mais heureusement, la jeune femme était arrivée à temps -à bout de souffle mais à temps. Elle s'était confondue en excuse auprès de lui, les larmes aux yeux, jouant la carte de la pauvre victime.

Et Bucky avait certes une dent contre elle, mais il était aussi, contre toute attente, plutôt gentleman. Il l'avait consolé en quelques mots, avait séché ses larmes -la rassurant au passage sur l'état correct de son maquillage-, puis lui avait prit la main à la manière d'un amoureux transit et l'avait invité à monter sur scène.

Clara lui avait adressé un sourire reconnaissant et penaud -très faux- alors que Stark annonçait le numéro de l'autre côté du rideau. Elle était sortie dans la lumière de la piste plus docilement que Bucky ne l'aurait pensé et tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Il avait jonglé avec ses couteaux, réalisés des lancés prodigieux sur des cibles de plus en plus petites avec des couteaux de différentes tailles que Clara prenait soin de nettoyer une dernière fois avant de les lui donner, et le clou du spectacle, évidemment, avait été les lancés sur cible humaine.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, il avait attaché Clara sur une plaque de bois plus grande et plus large qu'elle, placée au centre de la piste. De faux fruits furent accrochés autour de la jeune femme sous les regards hypnotisés du public. Plus personne ne parlait sous le chapiteau et même en coulisse, les artistes avaient baissé d'un ton.

Stark banda les yeux de Bucky d'un foulard noir et lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Le lanceur de couteau n'en avait pas besoin, mais c'était autant pour la forme qu'un signal pour lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller. Bucky inspira profondément.

Le public retint son souffle.

Il lança le premier couteau. Le fruit le plus éloigné de Clara fut touché en plein cœur. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement félicita Bucky. Le silence revint après un instant, à la demande silencieuse de Stark qui levait les mains en tournant sur lui-même. Bucky leva le deuxième couteau. Un nouveau fruit fut cueillit en son centre. La foule se déchaîna en clameur d'admiration encore une fois, puis à nouveau pour le troisième lancé.

Il ne restait plus que trois fruits autour de Clara. Howard retira le bandeau des yeux de Bucky qui en profita pour quêter les réactions de sa partenaire. Clara était pâle, mais elle souriait toujours. Deux hommes l'entouraient, mains sur la planche.

\- A présent, Mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous demanderais le silence le plus parfait que vous ayez jamais fait, réclama Howard. Le tour suivant nécessite une concentration des plus grandes.

Les gens dans le publics se tendirent d'excitation.

Clara hocha la tête pour lui et Bucky fit de même pour les deux hommes. Ils poussèrent la planche de haut en bas, provoquant un bascule régulier, plus ou moins rapide. Bucky choisi un couteau à sa ceinture, fixa le mouvement de balancier de la planche et lança. L'un des trois fruits fut littéralement fendu en deux par le milieu. Il attendit que le public se calma, puis tira deux couteaux de sa ceinture, les soupesa puis releva la tête vers Clara. La foule qui avait comprit les tenants du tour était au bord de l'asphyxie à force de ne plus respirer.

Bucky croisa ses deux bras sur sa poitrine, calant ses mains sous ses aisselles. Il raffermit sa prise sur les couteaux et porta son poids sur la jambe qu'il avait mise en avant. D'un coup sec, il lança ses lames. Clara ne cilla pas. Les fruits explosèrent en même temps.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa sous le chapiteau. Bucky s'inclina une première fois, puis tendit la main vers Clara, libérée de la planche par les deux hommes, qui vint le rejoindre avec un sourire étincelant.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs ! cria Howard en ouvrant les bras vers le duo. Bucky et sa merveilleuse Claraaaaa !

Le public intensifia ses acclamations. Après une bonne minute à saluer, Bucky emmena Clara vers les coulisses tandis que Howard annonçait le numéro suivant.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de la piste, à l'abri des regards, Bucky se départi de son sourire obligé. Il servit à Clara un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec bonheur. Elle but d'une traite et s'assit sur une caisse.

\- Tu as été incroyable, dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

Bucky ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de boire à son tour. Un des gars de la piste arriva et lui tendit une poche dans laquelle il avait rassemblé ses couteaux laissés sur scène.

\- Merci l'ami, fit Bucky en récupérant ses biens.

L'homme reparti à travers les coulisses au trot.

\- Bucky, appela Clara.

Le lanceur de couteau tourna la tête vers sa partenaire.

\- J-je suis désolée. Je te remercie de m'avoir prise comme assistante.

Bucky sourit par correction. À chaque sortie de piste c'était la même chose. Il n'arrivait plus à se montrer conciliant maintenant.

\- Bonne nuit Clara.

Il la laissa seule sur sa caisse, dans le coin des coulisses le moins bruyant, et alla retrouver Pinky et Junior Jupiter.

X

Steve avait veillé sur sa mère toute la nuit. Vers 3h, il avait fini par s'endormir, terrassé par la fatigue. À 7h, la lumière extérieure qui filtrait par la porte entre-ouverte le réveilla et il regretta immédiatement de s'être endormi assis, à moitié affalé sur le matelas. Son dos était douloureux et il sentait poindre les courbatures. Il s'étira en gémissant et vérifia la température de sa mère en tâtant ses joues et son front.

Le docteur Erskine avait fait des miracles. Il avait immédiatement traité Sarah, endiguant la fièvre avant même qu'elle ne prenne racine. Elle s'était endormit vers 20h, après un repas auquel elle n'avait quasiment pas touché et la fièvre et les crispations s'étaient dissipées dans son sommeil. Depuis, elle dormait profondément, la respiration stable.

Steve remonta les draps sur sa poitrine, prit le bac d'eau et la serviette dont il s'était servit pour nettoyer son visage et lui apporter un peu de fraîcheur, puis sorti de sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il commença sa journée en s'occupant de la maison, entre les tâches ménagères et les repas à préparer à sa mère. Cette dernière se leva aux alentours de 8h30.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle de sa toute petite voix.

\- Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ?

Sarah sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser avec une caresse toute maternelle.

\- Merci mon Stevie.

Steve lui rendit son baiser avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je t'ai préparer ton petit déjeuner. Tu as faim ?

À la moue embarrassée de Sarah, Steve sut que non.

\- Je t'ai préparé le repas de midi aussi, il est sur la gazinière.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de mal Stevie, grimaça sa mère en s'installant pour croquer au moins dans une tartine.

\- Maman dis pas ça.

\- Dis moi au moins que tu ne vas pas t'embêter avec moi toute la journée, implora Sarah. Je m'en voudrais que tu n'ailles pas voir le cirque, ou même que tu ne continus pas ta fresque chez le bon docteur Erskine à cause de moi.

Steve soupira tristement.

\- J'ai le temps pour la fresque maman, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Et puis, le cirque vient juste d'arriver.

\- Stevie, insista sa mère avec un regard appuyé.

Le jeune homme lui frotta amoureusement le bras pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
Sarah baissa les yeux sur son assiette et reposa la tartine qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamée.

\- Vas voir le cirque, réclama-t-elle. Au moins pour moi.

Steve comprit qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le retenir à la maison malgré que cela ne le dérange pas.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire.

Ils terminèrent le petit déjeuner en papotant à propos de la parade du cirque, puis Steve enfila sa veste pour se rendre chez le docteur Erskine. Il avait prévu de continuer sa fresque avant d'aller voir le cirque.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers sa mère qui fredonnait tout en débarrassant la table.

\- N'hésite pas à aller voir madame Walker si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sarah promit et Steve ferma la porte.

X

Finalement, il avait été directement voir le cirque. La tentation avait été trop forte. Cette fois, il prit son temps et alla faire un tour à la ménagerie. La représentation de la veille avait dû être un succès car des bribes de conversations qu'il entendait, tout le monde était satisfait.

Après avoir passé en revu tous les animaux et s'être exalté de leurs exotismes, il se perdit -encore- entre les tentes des artistes. Cette fois, des groupes se tassaient devant les roulottes et à chaque tournant. Il arrivait malgré tout à passer inaperçu -petite taille oblige.

Ses pas le ramenèrent un peu inconsciemment vers la tente de Bucky. Il ne savait pas si il voulait voir le bonhomme mais il approchait de sa roulotte. Un groupe de jeunes femmes le croisa comme il touchait au but. Elles parlaient fort et riaient aux éclats. Il se décala au maximum pour les laisser passer, plus par peur d'être renversé que par galanterie.

\- Hé, l'appela une voix familière quand elles furent loin.

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard accablé de Clara. La jeune femme était debout dans une allée adjacente, les bras fermant son peignoir, une cigarette à la main. Steve ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le remarque, pourtant c'était bien lui qu'elle regardait.

\- Tu traînes encore par ici, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je suis navré, commença Steve.

\- Si tu cherches Bucky il n'est pas là, déclara Clara. Il est parti avec les autres idiots hurlants.

Steve ne savait pas trop comment prendre l'information. À vrai dire, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne connaissait pas Bucky.

\- Je vais partir alors, dit-il pour la forme.

Clara tira sur sa cigarette tout en le fixant en plissant les yeux.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle en tournant brusquement les talons.

Steve resta les bras ballants. Il n'avait jamais été invité à suivre une dame. Clara claqua de la langue pour insister et sans qu'il ne réfléchisse trop, il se mit en route derrière elle. Elle le conduisit à sa propre tente qui était largement ouverte pour la journée et lui désigna une caisse pour s'asseoir. Steve s'installa du bout des fesses, pas très à l'aise. Clara lui servit un verre de Brandy qu'il accepta malgré lui.

\- La représentation s'est bien passé hier ? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Clara grimaça.

\- Comme d'habitude. Le public était content, donc le directeur était content, donc pour l'instant tout le monde est content.

Steve but une première gorgée de son verre comme Clara terminait le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enchanté, fit-il remarquer.

Clara s'assit sur une chaise en bois et croisa les jambes. La vue de toute cette peau nue et découverte fit monter le rouge aux joues de Steve qui détourna la tête. Clara ne sembla pas le remarquer -dieu merci pour sa virilité.

\- Je déteste le cirque.

Steve resta stupéfait.

\- Mais pourqu-…

\- Pourquoi je suis là ? devina Clara. Parce que je n'avais aucun futur dans mon foutu village. Le cirque était ma seule option pour éviter une vie misérable et déprimante.

Steve l'observa, compréhensif.

\- Toi aussi non ? continua Clara. C'est pour ça que tu as rejoint le cirque.

\- Je ne suis pas du cirque, avoue Steve.

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- C'est un malentendu que je n'ai pas pu éclaircir hier, expliqua Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors… tu es de cette ville ? comprit Clara.

Steve acquiesça. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se mette en colère mais au contraire, une étrange lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

\- Et… est-ce que… la vie ici, comment est-elle ?

Steve marqua un silence. Si Clara n'aimait pas sa vie dans le cirque, il pouvait concevoir qu'elle veuille trouver son bonheur ailleurs. Or aux yeux de Steve, sa ville était ennuyeuse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des illusions.

\- Et bien, ça dépend de ce que tu recherches, dit-il pour tout compromis.

Clara se renfrogna. Elle se resservi un verre de Brandy et but une longue gorgée.

\- Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici, siffla-t-elle.

Steve n'osa pas répondre. Un long silence, pesant et gênant suivit.

Soudain, la jeune femme devant lui éclata en sanglot. Stupéfait, Steve resta immobile une seconde, puis se leva vers elle et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise sans prendre garde à sa cigarette. Il s'en débarrassa pour elle et essaya de la calmer. Entre deux crises de larmes, il l'entendit gémir à mi-voix.

\- Je voudrais être morte et ne plus souffrir.

Steve ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se contenta de la laisser se blottir contre lui, comme si il était une poupée. Clara se calma d'elle-même au bout d'un moment et essuya son visage mouillée dans le mouchoir que lui proposa Steve.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Tu es un bon garçon.

Steve sentit qu'elle le prenait encore pour un enfant. Il n'eut pas le cœur à la contre-dire bien qu'il soit quelque peu vexé.

\- Je suis désolée je me suis laissée aller, je n'aurais pas dû, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Non c'est bon, garanti Steve. Vous ne devriez pas garder tout ça pour vous. Peut-être que vous pourriez en parler à quelqu'un…

\- Personne ne me comprend ici, cracha Clara.

\- Même pas Bucky ?

\- Surtout pas Bucky. C'est un idiot aveugle et sans cœur. Ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de dire, le pria-t-elle après une pause.

Steve secoua la tête pour l'assurer de son silence. Clara sourit, touchée par sa gentillesse.

X

Steve la quitta une fois assuré qu'elle s'était un peu remise. Il profita de la venue d'une autre femme, plus vieille, un peu bougonne, pour s'éclipser.

Il remontait vers le chapiteau en repensant à cette étrange échange tout en se demandant si Clara ne pourrait pas trouver un avenir en ville. Il était sur ces pensées quand il croisa la route de Bucky. Ce fut le lanceur de couteau qui le vit le premier. Steve allait passer à côté de lui sans le voir, trop préoccupé par Clara, alors Bucky lui donna un coup amical sur la tête.

Steve se retourna vivement, prêt à se battre. Le sourire jovial de Bucky abaissa ses défenses.

\- Tu traînes encore gamin, se moqua gentiment le brun. En plus tu es dans la lune.

\- Je ne traîne pas, contra Steve. Je rentre chez moi.

Bucky haussa un sourcil.

\- Où ça ? Chez les nains ?

\- En ville, répondit sèchement Steve pas tellement amusé par la plaisanterie.

Bucky parut assez interloqué pour perdre son sourire.

\- En ville ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas du cirque.

Un blanc marqua la phrase de Steve. Bucky le dévisagea de façon appuyée avant de le regarder de haut en bas avec indécence.

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Non, asséna Steve sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

\- Oh. Ben tu devrais pas être là, claqua Bucky pour se rattraper.

Mieux valait rejeter la faute sur le gringalet plutôt que s'excuser.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondit le dit gringalet.

Steve se retourna pour continuer sa route mais Bucky ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Si le spectacle t'a tellement plu tu n'as qu'à revenir ce soir, lança-t-il.

Steve s'arrêta net. Il refit face à Bucky, et ne craignant pas sa réaction, il fut honnête.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le spectacle hier. J'avais autre chose à faire.

La réaction de Bucky ne se fit pas attendre. Il fronça méchamment les sourcils et son visage perdit tout ses traits amicaux. Steve ne se démonta pas, bien qu'il soit intimidé par la soudaine aura négative de l'homme devant lui.

\- Et tant que j'y suis, tu devrais y aller mollo avec Clara.

\- Je te demande pardon ? gronda Bucky, d'un ton cinglant.

\- Tu m'as entendu, insista Steve sans se démonter.

Bucky mangea la distance qui les séparait. D'un coup, il paraissait immense et menaçant à Steve.

\- Tu peux faire cette tête, dit le blond avec toute la force qu'il avait. Je vois très bien le type de gars que tu es.

Bucky leva sa main métallique et attrapa le col de Steve de sorte à le soulever de terre. Il était incroyablement léger.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de mon cirque gamin, réclama-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je n'ai rien à dire à un gars qui n'assiste même pas au spectacle.

Il repoussa Steve avec brusquerie et s'éloigna à grand pas, rageur.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me donner envie de le voir, cria hargneusement Steve.

Bucky l'ignora et disparu au détour d'une tente. Steve comprit qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici, et préféra partir. Finalement, le cirque avait perdu de son charme.

X

Elle lui avait encore collé une mauvaise réputation. Cette idiote qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pour une fois, il allait donner raison aux commérages. Sa colère devait se lire sur son visage car sur son passage, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, inquiètes. Il en entendit même une dire qu'il fallait prévenir Stark.

Qu'ils aillent prévenir Howard ces crétins. Le temps qu'il arrive, Bucky aurait assez fichu la frousse à Clara pour qu'elle supplie pour ne plus être son assistante, et tant pis pour sa réputation.

Il entra comme un bulldog dans la tente de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas là. Il ne trouva qu'une bouteille de Brandy ouverte, un verre entamé et un verre vide à côté, ainsi qu'un mouchoir humide. Il ressorti et marcha furieusement jusqu'à la roulotte qu'elle partageait avec Lorraine, l'une des contorsionnistes. Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

\- Clara t'es là ?! appela-t-il.

Un attroupement commença à se former quand il insista et frappa plus fort. Au troisième appel, Lorraine surgit de la masse, menaçante.

\- Laisse la tranquille Bucky ! cria-t-elle. Elle se repose.

\- Elle est incommodée je sais, grinça Bucky. Mais j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Contrarié que Clara l'ignore, il tira la porte de la roulotte contre les avertissements de Lorraine et monta dedans.

Il trouva Clara en un coup d'œil. Lorraine atteignait à peine la roulotte quand il ressorti la tête, le visage déformé par la panique.

\- APPELEZ LE DOC' !

Son cri provoqua un tumulte général.

Il re-disparu à l'intérieur, Lorraine juste après lui. Il traversa la roulotte sans se soucier des vêtements ou des bijoux qu'ils faisaient tomber et s'agenouilla près de Clara. Il attrapa ses poignets sanglants avec l'énergie du désespoir et pressa ses paumes pour empêcher plus de perte de sang.

\- Lorraine passe moi un foulard, n'importe quoi ! réclama-t-il à la contorsionniste qui restait figée de peur derrière lui.

Comme frappée par la foudre à son ordre, elle se ressaisit. Elle sortit plusieurs foulards de tiroirs et les tendit à Bucky. Il les lui arracha des mains et banda comme il put les poignets de Clara. Tout en essayant de faire s'arrêter l'écoulement du sang, il lui parlait.

\- Clara, réveille toi. Hé, reste avec nous. Clara !

Howard précéda le doc' dans la roulotte à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Lorraine fut sortie sans considération. Le doc' prit la place de Bucky avec son assistant -un garçon de 12 ans. Howard tira Bucky vers la porte et le força à le regarder.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé nom de Dieu !?

\- Je n'en sais rien, siffla Bucky.

\- Doc', je ne veux pas d'une morte sur les bras, tonna Howard à l'attention du médecin du cirque. Toi viens avec moi.

Il poussa Bucky hors de la roulotte. Ils tombèrent dans un cercle de curieux. Tout les regards convergèrent sur Bucky, suspicieux, plein de reproches. Howard calma le jeu de suite.

\- Le premier qui parle de cet incident se retrouvera balancé pendant le prochain voyage, menaça-t-il. Quand à celui qui osera dire que Bucky à quelque chose à voir là-dedans, je le jette aux fauves !

\- Mais patron, se risqua un petit gars trapus. Tout le monde sait qu'il la menace tout le temps !

\- Ta gueule Luis, pesta Gabe Jones. Buck ne l'a jamais menacé, cette fille est complètement folle.

\- T'as dit quoi ? s'emporta Lorraine encore sous le choc.

\- Il a raison fais pas ta sainte, intervint Morita. Cette fille s'acharne sur Bucky depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

\- Ça suffit, se fâcha Howard. Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de cette histoire. Ça ne concerne personne d'autre ici que Bucky, Clara et moi. Alors retournez à vos activités bandes de flemmards avant que je ne prélève sur vos salaires les minutes d'agacements que vous me coûtez !

Des reproches montèrent vaguement dans l'assemblée. Derrière Bucky, l'assistant du doc' descendit de la roulotte.

\- Monsieur Stark, appela-t-il en tirant sur sa manche. Le doc' a besoin que j'aille acheter ça en ville. Donnez moi des sous.

\- On dit ''Donnez moi des sous s'il vous plaît patron'', corrigea Howard en lui fichant une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit Bucky en prenant part à l'échange. J'irais plus vite que le gosse et le doc' aura peut-être besoin de lui.

Stark hocha la tête. Il fit signe au gamin de donner sa liste à Bucky et confia l'argent nécessaire au lanceur de couteau.

\- Ne culpabilise pas, ajouta-t-il assez bas pour que seul Bucky l'entende. Tu n'es pas responsable.

Bucky s'écarta avec une grimace.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr…

Howard le regarda fendre le groupe avec exaspération.

\- Retourne à l'intérieur petit, ordonna-t-il au garçon resté près de lui. Lorraine, je peux te demander de veillé après Clara chou ? Tu serais un ange.

La contorsionniste ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta dans sa roulotte.

\- Allez fichez moi le camp bande de rat, cria Howard aux curieux. Les minutes passent et votre salaire file !

* * *

 **Petite précision pour les curieux, je place l'histoire juste après la prohibition, donc après 1933. L'alcool est donc de nouveau légal. J'ai la chance d'avoir une amie historienne, alors elle me donne quelques coups de pouce pour ce genre de détail haha :D**

 **Je répond à vos reviews maintenant :**

 **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu :** Personne s'est moqué de ton pseudo, je te rassure x) et moi je l'adore !

Ma fic' précédente (ma seule autre Stucky) était également un pré-serum tu sais :) je n'ai jamais écris Steve sur un post-serum. J'ai un début de fic' avec mais je ne la continuerai sûrement jamais.

Contente si tu aimes aussi les années 30 !

La relation de Sarah et Steve est très importante pour la suite de la fic' alors je suis contente qu'elle plaise. J'espère que la suite t'as plu !

 **AnthonyRd :** Hey :D contente d'attiser ta curiosité ! Hâte d'avoir tes réactions sur ce chapitre ;)

 **Eleb :** Coucou :)

Merci beaucoup de ton intérêt ! Alors pour la taille des chapitres, va falloir t'adapter, je fais de petits chapitres en général XD Je me maintiens à 7 pages/texte minimum en général mais ça dépend de l'inspiration.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu voir Bucky autrement qu'en lanceur de couteaux. ça lui va trop bien. Du coup, ouais on a un pre-serum!Steve avec un post-wintersoldier!Bucky. Tout va bien. Je te rassure direct, je ne supporte pas les fics où Steve est une petite chose fragile à cause de son physique. Mentalement il est fort, et c'est le plus important. Bon par contre si ça part sur du lemon, t'es d'accord, il sera pas dominant. (ouhla, pardon je m'égare).

What le décès tragique de sa mère ?! Me dis pas ça, j'ai interdiction de tuer qui que ce soit dans cette fic' (et mes lecteurs/lectrices qui me suivent de longue date savent que j'adore tuer des persos). Pour ce qui est du domptage de Bucky par Steve, ça pourrait être rigolo x) **  
**

**Elisa :** Merci ! Je suis moi impatiente d'avoir ton retour sur ce nouveau chapitre !

 **Merzhin :** Hey ;) Contente que l'idée de cette fic' t'ai séduit. Merci de tes encouragements !

Le film t'a plu :D ? Je l'ai découvert assez tardivement après avoir lu le livre. Tu vas encore mieux visualiser l'action maintenant c'est cool !

 **6Starlight6 :** Haha ravie de voir que la fic' te plait pour l'instant !

Bucky en dresseur de lion, c'est pas ça, mais le principe est sympa XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que la suite te plait !

 **J'ai une page facebook sur laquelle vous pourrez être au courant de mes projets, des postes de chapitres et autres choses. Par exemple, des fois je m'amuse à faire des fanvidéos de mes propres fics', oui tout va bien. Récemment j'en ai fait une sur cette fic' d'ailleurs, alors si ça vous tente, je vous la mettrais (dites moi dans vos reviews). Page : La Dictateuse (pourquoi faire compliqué, quand on peut faire simple).**

 **Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à celles/ceux qui sont en vacances, une bonne reprise aux concernés par la reprise des cours/du travail, et aux gens comme moi qui n'ont pas de vacances : bon décès.**

 **A très vite !**


End file.
